


DEADLY

by lesbianbeverly



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: F/F, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 18:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12041907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianbeverly/pseuds/lesbianbeverly
Summary: BUT A KISS CAN BE EVEN DEADLIER IF YOU MEAN IT - [ beverly marsh ; 2/100 ]





	DEADLY

"i always loved watching these as a kid." beverly said as she sat criss-crossed next to her best friend. "what about you?"

y/n looked over at beverly, who was leaning against her bed; watching the television's program of 'batman' from the 1960s. "yeah, i guess i watched a few episodes." she took a drag off her cigarette. "ivy's my favorite character ever -- and i don't think they ever featured her." "what about catwoman?" "y'know she's my second favorite."

beverly looked over at y/n, who was laying down with a cigarette in her mouth. she smiled at the thought of the two in the bed earlier; sleeping soundlessly and happily. beverly turned her head back to the tv when the program came back from a commercial. her blue eyes glued to the screen as batman and robin solving crimes. her strawberry red lips curled into a smile as she saw selina enter the scene. "hey, n/n, it's your girl," beverly turned her head to look at her companion.

y/n flickered her eyes from the window to the television. "oh? oh... selina, not pam." beverly rolled her eyes. "you know them all by first /name/?" y/n nodded. "wanna know why i like ivy so much?" beverly nodded.

"'cause red," y/n propped herself up and sat on her bed, "her hair's just as bright as yours." beverly smirked as she looked back at the television. "/i'm too nice/ to be poison ivy... she's pretty cool though." beverly said as she propped herself up on the bed. "... you remember watching 'batman returns' in the summer of '92?"

y/n chuckled. "sure do. catwoman was really somethin'.... my kinda woman."

beverly, who was laying on her stomach, turned again to look at y/n. "your kinda woman is a crazy thief?" "what? pssh, no. she's way different in the comics. she's not crazy in 'em. she's just a regular cat burglar who is also.... uhm, charming and alluring. that's how she catches her prey." beverly nodded as she looked back at the televison. 'i can be charming and alluring too.' she thought to herself. 

another commercial break. "man, what year is it? i'm feelin' old..." beverly sighed; nostalgia and feelings of melancholy hitting her like an train through a brick wall. "why?" "because these freaking shoe commercials are on- and they look like the ones i wore back in '88."

"nineteen-ninety-four." y/n replied as she got her comic book out, and put her cigarette away. "it's nineteen-ninety-fuckin'-four... damn; time flies by fast." 

as another commercial, this time on for cereal, came on air, beverly crawled higher onto the bed and leaned against y/n's right side. "what year did we meet, h/c?" "uh... '88. the winter of '88. i remember specifically because that was the year georg- nevermind." she finished. "we met at the park by my house, remember?" she said as she looked down at her red haired friend. 

beverly traced her finger alongside y/n's right arm slowly. she repressed the memories of the summer of 1989- in which the two of them had the greatest friends they've ever had (besides each other) and also went through the most traumatic experiences children can go through. she closed her eyes for a split second before opening them again. her eyes fluttered to the television, which was flipping through channels. "i'm lookin' for somethin' else real quick." y/n said as she finally landed on number 23. "aha! guess what's on ironically? 'batman returns'~!"

beverly, who was getting comfortable cuddling against her friend, looked at the television from across the room. "mistletoe can be deadly if you eat it... but a kiss can be even deadlier if you /mean it/." y/n said alongside catwoman before she licked batman's face. "god i love catwoman. and ivy... and harley quinn too."

"who's that again?"

"y'know, the blonde doctor lady? the joker's girl." y/n said with a huff as she read her comic. "i hate the joker. real bad man- i mean he abuses her n' shit - fuck that guy."

"yeah, fuck that guy." beverly said as she looked at y/n's harley quinn comic. "do you think kisses can be deadly if you mean them?" "of course... you can kiss someone and ot feel anything... but when you mean to kiss someone - who you, y'know, /like/.. it's deadly."

"you ever want to fall in love?" - "no...? i mean, i guess, but i know relationships take hard work and... if it /is/ real deadly then i don't want my falling out with a girl to be my end." beverly nodded in a response and looked at y/n. "there's not a lot of gay girls, y/n." "tell me about it!" "maybe in a year, you can go to a gay bar..." "yeah; but there aren't any in derry. this place fucking sucks." beverly sighed. "can i tell you something?"

"anything."

beverly sat with her arms wrapped around her legs; and looked at the wall in front of them. "i ... really like you. and i know you like me too.. because you-you got jealous when bill kissed me and even though you didn't say it i could tell you wanted to kiss me yourself." beverly said as she glimpsed back at y/n, who had put her comic down and looked confusedly at beverly. "after all that we've been through... together. it can't be for nothing."

"whaddyamean?" y/n said as she scooted closer to beverly. "what i'm saying is, after all of this - you giving me your things, a place to sleep at night, protection, and saving my life -" she pointed at her chest. "i think that we're in love with each other... /in love/ in love."

y/n stayed quiet and wrapped her arm around beverly. she left a soft kiss on her left temple and smiled. "i think that too." she said as she pulled her closer. y/n rested her head on beverly's, and beverly rested her head in her chest. "i don't think it, i know it. it's inevitable... i knew you were gonna come out and say it." y/n smirked as she hugged her girl. "whenever i say 'i love you', i really don't mean it in the friend way..." beverly said. "ditto, girlie, ditto." 

y/n kissed beverly softly on the lips. it wasn't y/n's first kiss with a girl- which was with lana berger at a party two years ago- but it was beverly's. and y/n actually felt something this time. she felt her cheeks rise up and her heart beat fast as they pulled away. "i love you, red."

"i love you, n/n."


End file.
